This invention relates to package flow systems, and more particularly to a roller assembly for use in package flow systems.
Over the years a number of roller assemblies have been developed for conveying, supporting and storing various packages and articles upon frames, flow tracks, racks and conveyor frames. These prior art roller assemblies have met with varying degrees of success.
One type of prior art roller assembly that has been developed has one or more rollers extending laterally outward of the side walls of the flow track or rail. Undesirably, the arrangement and positioning of these rollers occupy valuable storage and conveying space.
Another type of roller assembly that has been developed has rollers mounted between the side walls of the channel-shaped flow track. Typifying this type of roller assembly are the roller assemblies shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,982,387; 3,023,487, 3,063,354 and 3,900,112. These rollers have outwardly extending spindles, axles and trunnions which are connected or integrally formed with the roller and are supported by the shoulders of apertures or recesses of the flow track. Some of these roller assemblies are intricate and sometimes difficult and expensive to manufacture, assemble or install.
It is therefore desirable to provide an improved roller assembly of relatively simple construction and design which is easier and less expensive to manufacture, assemble and install.